Her eyes
by AliceMalfoy26
Summary: He's been in love with her since forever, but will today finally be the day he acts on it? Carly/someone, read to find out :  My first oneshot, please don't be too hard on me, and also... Review!


**A/N: Hey guys! I figured I'd upload this now, since i have it written, even though i said I wouldnt upload it for a few days. So here it is, the story of the guy Carly likes, from his point of view ;) enjoy! And also, i'd like to point out that this is officially fic #11,000 in the K-T rated section of Icarly fics... **

I sigh, reaching for the doorknob. I pull my hand back at the last second, as if it will burn me to touch it. I stand there for a moment, before scurrying back to the couch. I can't do it. Can't, won't, probably shouldn't anyways. There's no way she'll say yes. I mean, she's gorgeous, and I'm just... Well, me. I'm too tall, but not in the awkward skinny too tall that she seems to like in a guy. I'm just... Big. I'm not fat, but I'm not muscly either, so I don't even have that going for me. There's nothing attractive about me, nothing that a girl like her would even look twice at. But then again, she did agree to meet me.

I look down at my watch. I have 10 minutes before I have to meet her. I can call at the last minute, tell her I have chores. Or broke my ankle. Or caught the flu. Yes, the flu is good. If I told her I broke my ankle I'd have to wear a cast for the next 6 weeks, and she knows my mom is out of town, so why would I be doing chores? I pick up my phone and I am halfway through dialing her number (I've had it memorized for weeks) when I realize something. If I don't ever tell her how I feel, there's no way I'm getting over her.

I walk over to the door, determined, close my eyes, and turn the handle. I step out into the porch, proud of myself for finally doing something right. I cross the street quickly, without giving myself time to think, and hurry to the intersection, worried I'll be late if I don't. I cross the street quickly, barely stopping for a car to go zooming by, the sound of a blaring horn filling the quiet morning air. I reach the park a minute before her, heart beating so loud I'm surprised it doesn't scare away the wildlife. I look around to see her coming towards me, her beautiful hair shining in the sun.

She smiles her gorgeous, perfect smile and waves at me, almost making me faint. My breathing speeds up and I wave back, attempting to smile, but my stomach is so full of butterflies my mouth can barely move. "Hey," she says as she reaches me. "So, uhhh, what's up?"

"Oh, I... I just wanted to hang out," I say, losing my nerve at the last second. "We never really get any time alone without the others, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. We really should hang out more!"

"Yeah..." I say, wishing I could tell her what I was thinking.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," she mumbles, blushing and looking down.

"You can tell me anything."

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't! Really, I'm not as crazy as I seem!" She laughs, a beautiful sound like an orchestra of crystal bells.

"Swear you won't laugh?"

"I swear."

"Well honestly, I thought you were going to tell me you were in love with me or something. You had this look on your face when I saw you, and you made it seem like you needed to tell me something really important. Silly, right?" she says, chuckling awkwardly.

"Yeah," I say, with a cough of nervous laughter. "Silly."

We sit in silence for a moment, before I turn to her.

"No, it's not silly! Look, I know it's going to sound stupid, but my god, you must be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Every single time you walk into a room, it's like all the lights turn to you and you just stand there, glowing! I don't know if there's even a word for how beautiful you are! I know I'm not that smart, but I can't think of one! You could do so much better than me, everyone knows that, but as much as I wish I could give up on you, just seeing your smile can make my day. I'm in love with you Carly. Completely, stupidly, irreversibly head over heels in love. I don't know what else I can say."

She looks at me, rolling her perfect brown eyes. "God Gibby, it took you long enough," she says, smiling mockingly at me, before grabbing the front of my shirt and pressing her lips to mine.

** A/N: ooh, how many of you saw that coming? Raise your hands! Or review if you did, or whatever. If you haven't read the companion piece to this please do, it's called 59 things iHate about Sam Puckett. It has fluff, angst and SEDDIE! And as always, please review!**


End file.
